


Hands On

by Barkour



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup sketches Astrid in secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill, for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/httyd_kink_meme/388.html?thread=49284#t49284).

"What _is_ all this?" Astrid said. She flipped through the thick pages, charcoal dust spotting her fingers.

"They're just drawings," Hiccup said. He fiddled with the fishing pole, adjusting the string. The water rippled, lapping against his calves. Toothless sun-bathed beside him.

"They're not just drawings," she said, though they looked it to her. "You spend so much time on them." She didn't see why he'd want to spend time sketching rocks and lizards and his own hand, but she supposed that was Hiccup.

Toothless yawned, his pink gums flashing, and rolled over onto his side. His tail lashed through the grass. Astrid lifted her feet, cradling the book against her knees.

"Watch it," she said. 

Toothless chittered and relaxed again. Hiccup scratched Toothless' brow, following the sweep of his eye ridge. He'd sun in his hair, lighting copper and burnished reds in the brown. Astrid traced the slack of his shoulders, his bowing back, the curve of his jaw as he smiled. 

She looked away to the book, opened to another page. A girl scowled up at her. A girl--Astrid, with her nose wrinkled and her hair pulled back. The lines were light. He'd sketched her carefully. Astrid touched the nose drawn fat on the page, then she touched her nose. Charcoal powdered her finger.

She turned another page and faced herself in three: smiling in the top corner, frowning at the bottom, and turning in the center, across the binding, her neck drawn long and graceful. He'd shaded the hollow beneath her chin, giving depth. 

She turned the page again and again. Astrid, drawing her hair back in her hands. Astrid, charging with her ax slung back, her shoulder and arm a single taut line. Astrid riding Bibi through the clouds, her back arched, her hands raised up in exultation.

Astrid set the book down upon her knees. Hiccup sat in the grass with his bare feet in the water, his head bent as he adjusted the fishing line. He would have bent his head in the same way as he sketched her, tracing the lines of her throat, the shell of her ear, her shoulders, her breasts. He would have cradled the charcoal between his long fingers, rolling it against his thumb, his palm, his lip.

She tossed the book into the grass. Toothless rolled his head back, one eye peeking at her. He grunted and turned his head away, and he clambered onto his feet, shaking his wings out.

Hiccup started. "Hey, where are you--"

Toothless darted for the rocks, his tail flashing, black fin and brown leather flicking like a wave to Astrid.

"What do you think got into him?" Hiccup said as Astrid sat beside him.

"He's probably giving us space," said Astrid. Then she planted her hand on his chest and shoved him back into the grass. She threw a leg over him.

"What, oh, okay," said Hiccup. "Uh. Not that I'm complaining or in any way wish for you to stop, but--"

She tossed her hair back. "You've been drawing me," she said, low and dangerous.

Hiccup winced. "Am I ... not supposed to do that?"

"You've been staring at me," she said, "and going back to your room and drawing me."

His eyes darted, left then right. He smiled awkwardly. "Yes?"

His lips were dry, chapped at the corners. He'd rolled that charcoal across his lower lip, she knew. Rubbed it across that thin curve as he remembered the set of her hips.

"You should've told me," she said.

"You're right," he said. "I absolutely should have told you. So you could..."

"If I'd known you wanted to draw me," she said, "I would've let you. Draw me."

"Okay, I'm getting kind of a mixed signal here," said Hiccup. He flapped his hands, demonstrating.

Astrid caught his wrist. Hiccup swallowed, his pupils dark, his hands suddenly still. She dug her thumb into his palm and pulled his hand up, tucking it against her breast. His breath spilled out.

Her face itched, hot. "You don't have to draw from memory, you know," she said.

"Oh," said Hiccup. "Oh."


End file.
